It all comes down to this
by sweatermonkey123
Summary: set after episode Help. Spike learns how Buffy feels for him but the timing is all off... or is it? bum bum bum. some spike and buffy fluff.


Author's note: Well there's a first time for everything and this is my little starter into the world of fan fics. Let me know what you think, but try to have mercy because I'm still getting the hang of this. I just wrote this story because Help left me drooling to know what exactly Cassie was talking about in Help. Hey, if you can't wait to find out, make your own version. Disclaimer: Pretty much everyone is property of the one and only Joss Whedon and parts of it are from episode Help. So please don't sue me. Not that I have any money to take anyways. I give credit to the amazing people where credit is due.  
  
"Someday she'll tell you." Cassie's words still haunted Spike as he paced the stale, cold basement of Sunnydale High.  
  
"What? What will she tell me?" Spike angrily muttered. The usual roar of voices in his head had subsided but now all he heard was the echoing voice of Cassie.  
  
"Someday she'll tell you. Someday Spike."  
  
"What is it?" Spike demanded out of fiery rage. "What will she tell me?" Angrily, he thrust his hand through a wooden crate. As he massaged his knuckles, he stared solemnly at the broken crate. "What will she tell me? And when?"  
  
* * *  
  
"So we have no idea what this thing is?" Buffy asked, taking a seat at the breakfast table next to Willow who was furiously running her fingers over the keys of her laptop.  
  
"I don't know, Giles just emailed me what the Council told him," Willow replied, looking up from the computer screen.  
  
"So let me get this straight. There is some unidentified demon just roaming around Sunnydale? Does this strike fear in anyone else's heart?" Xander asked, pulling up a chair.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me. Typical Friday. I could tell which one of my day-of-the-week underwear to wear based on the demon of the day," Buffy said, only to be answered by her friends' stares. "Not that I. what did Giles say?"  
  
"Well, he does say it's very dangerous. It supposedly uses its sharp claws to pierce the skin of its victims. It drains the energy out of their soul and within an hour the victim dies. They haven't been able to find any record of another demon quite like it, so we're not sure how to vanquish it yet. You have to find it though, Buffy. Just make sure it doesn't penetrate your skin," Willow informed them.  
  
"Hmmm. patrolling for an unknown people killer. Sounds like all that and a box of doughnuts. MmmMMmM. doughnuts. There's a box of glazed goodness waiting for me at the Doughnut Hut. I better go," Xander said, heading out the door.  
  
"Nice to know where his priorities lie," Buffy sighed. "I guess I'm going a demon hunting."  
  
"Buff, remember," Willow reminded her, "don't let him cut you." * * *  
  
"What will she tell me? I hurt the girl. I tried to give her what she deserved. Now even the voices won't talk to me anymore," Spike murmured to himself as he walked through the woods. The basement had been suffocating and he had to take a walk. All he could think about was Buffy.  
  
He began to turn a corner when a shadowy figure jumped in front of him. Slowly, it stepped into the moonlight and Spike could see that it was definitely ugly. Its skin was wet and loose on its body. It was a deep blue color and worst of all, it had no hands- just two long, sharp, menacing claws.  
  
"Didn't opt for the manicure, did we?" Spike snidely remarked. The demon replied with an evil grin before clawing Spike across the face, drawing blood. Spike looked up at the demon in bewilderment for a moment before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Spike!" a horrified Buffy yelled, running in front of the demon. She ducked it as it attempted to cut her. She gave it a swift kick in the stomach. After a brief struggle, she got it lying on the ground and she pinned its arms down with stakes.  
  
"As much fun as getting killed sounds, I think I'm going to pass," Buffy said. "This should keep you down until Willow gets more info on how to kill you."  
  
"B-b-buffy," Spikes voice weakly called for her.  
  
"Spike! Spike." Buffy rushed to his side as he lay on the ground. "Spike. it's going to be." She stopped when she saw the small gash across his cheek.  
  
Spike drew in some shaky breaths and looked up at Buffy sadly. She was surprised at what she was feeling. Spike and her were over- right? But if this were true, then why did she feel such a searing pain in the pit of her stomach? Sure Spike had helped her out a lot, but what she was feeling was so much deeper than that. She wanted to just hold him and give him all of her strength.  
  
"Buffy. it. hurts," Spike wheezed. His breath was short and his eyes were wide. His usual arrogant manner had faded and his features were softened as he stared into her eyes. He closed his eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
"Willow will find a cure," Buffy said without conviction. She sadly reached dwon and put her leather jacket behind his head. Buffy lovingly took his hand between hers and held it.  
  
"Buffy. I feel so weak. Whatever that was. I don't think I'm going to make it." Spike's eyes filled with tears but he blinked them away. "You're so beautiful."  
  
"Please don't give up on me. I. I need you."  
  
"Yeah, what for? TO give you the latest scoop on what the Hellmouth has to offer? Guess you'll have to find another informant. I never stopped loving you Buffy. I would've given up anything just to see you. Soul or not. you mean everything to me. I lost everything, luv. Not to mention my bloody mind."  
  
"I know," Buffy whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. "Spike. I. I. love you. You can't leave me because. I'm never going to get to show you how much I love you. I guess I took it all for granted. But. you mean so much to me." A tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
Spike weakly lifted his hand to brush away her tear and Buffy took his hand and held it against her face. Clumsily, Spike lifted his head and tenderly kissed her.  
  
"Do me a favor Slayer?" he asked, trying to feign an edge in his voice.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Can you stay with me? Please? Until the hurting stops?"  
  
"I'm here. Always."  
  
Spike thought to himself bitterly, "So this is it. I finally know how she feels. What timing. Perhaps though, I'm the lucky one. I will leave this world in her arms. Never again will I have to live without her love. The voices have stopped. Maybe I'll finally rest in peace." As Buffy sniffed back tears, Spike closed his eyes and let the world drift away. Slowly, everything faded to black. 


End file.
